Angel
by Hidanlvr
Summary: What happens when Kohote Yamiki a famous Angel is in the Akatsuki? Is she as nice as she seems? Or is she just hideing her trueself from her Brother and the rest of her teammates?
1. Mission

**YAY, my first chapter to my second story i put on here! YAY!!! **

**Anyway the usual stuff. I use my Char, who is still going out with deidara. Only with a Twist. Muhahahahaha!**

* * *

Angel

**Chapter 1**

**Mission**

Kohote stood in a tree singing she was in her angel from which meant she was blind, her eyes the lightest color of blue, her hair an angelic white to match her pure white innocent wings.

"_Wise man said just walk this way,_

_To the dawn of light,_

_The way the wind blow_

_Into your face_

_As the years pass you by._

_Hear this voice from deep inside,_

_It's the call of your heart-" _

"Kohote? Is that you?" Kiena jumped into the tree next to the blind angel, "Kiena? You know what I am now, I don't have to hide it," "Yeah, un, she was singing beautifully why did you have to stop her?" Deidara was behind her she tucked her wings into her body, "Dei? Since when have you been there? Do I really sing good? I don't think I do…" Kohote's eyes didn't even move as she talked, she was used to being blind. He hugged her from behind making her jump a little.

"You sing perfectly, un, what was that song?" he asked, Kiena rolled her eyes, "The song? Send me an angel, why?" "I love it, but I already have an angel, un." he said and kissed her neck softly, Kiena glared at her, "I still don't like you as an angel villager." she growled. Kohote blinked, "Why?"

"An angel villager killed my sister! Why wouldn't I?!" she yelled, "Ok, 1: I cant see in my angel form! 2: I cant shoot anything to save my life! And 3: GET THE FUCK OVER IT! OK! IT WASEN'T ME!" she yelled, shifting her wings in a defensive way, she had been attacked by her 'friend' many times because of it, she had only been severely injured since she couldn't kill her with her death stare because of the blindness, and well she was a Jashin-ist. Deidara moved back, he knew when to get the hell out the place, for friends they fight for real, and don't hold back.

"_MEETING NOW!!!!!_" Pein said in the creepy telepathic thing that they all had, "Your lucky." Kiena said and walked inside with Kohote being guided by Deidara to the place they were meeting, she turned out of her angel form, "I got it Dei." she said jumping up onto one of the fingers. The rest of the Akatsuki were there but most of them holograms.

"What the fuck is it this time!?" Hidan yelled, "I am in the middle of fucking doing something!" Pein glared, "Deal. Anyway there is a demon in a village that only one of the people can get to at the moment because she knows how to be very…innocent…" everyone stared at Kohote. "WHAT THE HELL!!! I DON'T WANT TO GO ON A MISSION I JUST GOT BACK!!!!" She yelled at him, "Well let me see your angel form and then I will think of it," she growled and went back to her angel form, "OH MY GOD SHE IS HOT!!!!!!" Kisame yelled only to be thrown into a wall by Kiena.

"You are going." "But-" "That is final! You are going! And in that form too," "Can I at least have a partner?" "No." "Hey there is no fucking way she is fucking going anywhere without someone." Hidan glared at Pein, "She is going alone for many reasons." "But I can't kill in my Angel form!" she complained, "Well then don't kill." and with that the meeting ended. "GOD FUCKING DAMNT!!!!" she yelled and went to her room plopping down on her bed, "Kohote, un." Deidara walked in and closed the door, "What." her voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Do you need to be cheered up, un?" he said and started tickling her, she started to laugh, "Dei! Stop, hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! S-stop!" she said laughing while trying to get him to stop, "Dei!" he stopped and kissed her in a surprise attack, she only closed her eyes and kissed back, he laid down on the bed next to her. "I don't want to go on that mission alone…" she mumbled and cuddled into him tiredly. "I know….I know…." he said and held her until she fell asleep.

* * *

Well ummmm uh yeah...First chapter...

Kohote: YOU ARE SO MEAN TO ME!

Me: Shutup you dont know what happens next

Kohote: *mumbles* Bet i wont like it...


	2. Time to go

**Angel**

**Chapter 2**

**Time to go**

Kohote opened her eyes and looked up at Deidara who was still holding her from the last night. She smiled and moved hoping she didn't wake him up. She left when she was sure he wasn't going to get up. She walked to Pein's office. "I am here for my mission Leader-san…" she mumbled hoping he didn't hear her. But luck wasn't on her side.

"Good, your mission is to go get, Uzumaki Naruto, of the Leaf Village." he said not even looking from his papers. "But Naruto is Itachi and Kisame's jinkuriki!" she protested. He now looked up, glaring at her, "I know that, but I want _you_ to go so that means you_ will _go. Got that?" he said, and she froze. "Well?!" she jumped and bowed "H-hia Leader-san!" she said biting her bottom lip. "Good, but you don't have to in your angel form. Kiena tolled me that you were blind in that form. Plus you cant kill, anyway you should thank her. Now go."

Kohote quickly got up from her bow and ran out the door to go back to her room to only find Deidara awake and sitting on their bed waiting for her. "So? What is the mission, un?" he asked getting up and hugging her. She rested her head on his chest, "I have to go get Itachi and Kisame's jinkuriki…" she said choking back tears. Deidara resisted the urge to go and yell at Pein for giving her suck a dangerous mission to do all alone.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" he asked as he ran his hand down her back. She nodded and pulled away, "I have to go now. But I don't know what to do…this is going to be hard. I don't want to do it." she said, wiping away the tears falling down her cheeks. Deidara hugged her again but she pulled away. "I have to get ready…" she mumbled turning to her dresser. Deidara was quiet, he didn't know what to do, or what to say. _She is such a nice person. I don't see how she is going to be able to do this alone…_ he sat on the bed silently. He watched as Kohote took off her shirt and he took in a breath now staring.

"Dei, stop." he was snapped out of it his face going a little red, "Uh, I, un." he said nervously. She looked back at him but said noting. "Where is that smile I love so much, un?" he asked trying to change the subject. She put on a shirt and some shorts, "Gone with the rest of my emotions." was all she said as she said as she pulled on her cloak.

Deidara sighed and watched her pick up her sheath and tie it around her waist under her cloak. She picked up her sword and pit it in her sheath. "There I got all my stuff and will be going now…" she said looking up at Deidara, he nodded. "Do you know how long you will be gone, un?" he asked sitting down on the bed. She shook her head, "No…sorry Dei. But I will try to come back as soon as possible." "Ok, but promise me you wont get hurt, un." "I promise." she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss then walked out of the room and running out of the base.

Hia= yes in Japanese


	3. The leaf village

**

* * *

**

Yep Therd chapter *Grabes Kohote* But too bad i only own her...

* * *

Angel

**Chapter 3**

**The Leaf Village.**

Kohote stopped running just outside of the Leaf Village, she looked up at the tall walls of the place and sighed, _I hope they don't notice anything bad about me…_ she thought as she traveled around the border of the place to the gates, that were open. The two men looked up at the girl, one gasped noticing the cloak the other one teleported away. She looked up at the man who was still standing there shocked. "Hello. Is this the Leaf Village?" she asked smiling.

He shook his head to snap himself out of his daze, "Um uh yes. But I am afraid I cant let you through." he said just as two AMBU Black Ops came and took Kohote by surprise. One tackled her to the ground and she tried to kick him off only to hit something sharp. She screamed and the AMBU member took out some chain to tie her up with. The other one was cleaning off a Kunai. Kohote started to feel dizzy, "I'm glad she kicked or it would have been hard to get the tranquilizer in her." she blinked rapidly then closed her eyes because of the light.

One of the AMBU picked her up and sighed. "Pity she had to be an Akatsuki member. She is so cute, and young too." he said as they ran to their headquarters. They tied her down to a chair and took off her cloak and took away all of her weapons. "Let me go!" she yelled when the tranquilizer wore off.

All she was wearing was a fishnet shirt and shorts. "Well, I guess she isn't as innocent as she looks. Someone who has as many scars as that and still be alive is either immortal or is a really good fighter." An AMBU laughed. She looked up at the masked man and smirked. "Some of theses scars I got in fights. A few from torture. But I wont tell you what most of them are from." she laughed and moved to bit her necklace to show it to the AMBU "But you were also right about the immortality, if it wasn't for that I would be dead." she laughed again.

"What is your name." he said with a hint of annoyance. "My name is Yamiki Kohote." she said smirking again. The AMBU took in a breath, "Y-Yamiki?! Then that means your…Oh shit!" she closed her eyes and smiled as she turned into her angel form. "Damn right kid. I'm an angel." she laughed. "You're an angel, b-but your part of the Akatsuki?" "No, no, no, you got it all wrong." she turned back to her real form and smiled, "I'm an angel spying on the Akatsuki." she closed her eyes, "I came here to tell your Hokage about their location. But I don't think I should after what you guys did to me." she shrugged. Then all of a sudden the door burst open as a blond haired Woman walked in angrily.

"You! Your part of the Akatsuki!" she yelled and picked up Kohote even though she was tied down in the chair. "That I am. That I am." she nodded calmly. The lady growled, "Um uh Lady Tsunade? This girl is Yamiki Kohote. From the angel Village." Tsunade dropped Kohote and turned to the AMBU member. "And you point is?! She is still part of the Akatsuki! Just because she is…an…angel?" she turned back to Kohote. "Oh…you're an..." Kohote closed her eyes and nodded. "Than that means…" she nodded again. "I cant kill." Tsunade took in a breath. "But if you cant kill then why…?" "I came here to tell you the location of the Akatsuki, I am in the Akatsuki to act as a spy, but after what has happened to me I don't think you should know the location." she said and looked away. _Hock, line, and sinker._ she thought. The chains came off of Kohote and Tsunade got in her face, "Tell me."

* * *

Kohote: AHHHHHH WHY! WHAY ARE YOU MAKEING ME BETRAY THE AKATSUKI!?!?!?

Me:...You'll see...


	4. I dont Belive her

**

* * *

**

Me: Chapter 4...*looks around* uhhhhh i think Kohote is going to kill me....

**Kohote: DAMN RIGHT I AM!**

**

* * *

**

**Angel**

**Chapter 4**

**I don't believe her**

Kohote blinked up at the Hokage. "Well now why should I? Hmmm?" she said smirking. Tsunade picked her up and threw her against a wall. The AMBU watched, "Uh Lady Tsunade, I don't think you want to do that." he tried to stop her. "I don't believe one thing she says." Kohote coughed and accidentally went into her angel form. _D-damn it, now I cant get out of it._ she thought.

"See! She is an angel!" he said pointing, Kohote coughed again, now blood coming out of her mouth. Tsunade kicked her in the side making her cry out. The sound was musical, even though it was bad. "Who has ever heard of a Jashin-ist angel!?" Kohote moved her wings to block yet another kick but, there was a loud crack, her eyes opened wide and she let out a scream, the wind suddenly came in through the window, blasting Tsunade off her feet and into the AMBU.

"What the hell was that!?" Tsunade starred at the girl. She was holding her wing and crying. "Lady Tsunade?! Are you ok?!" the AMBU who was still under her asked. Tsunade got up, "Huh? Oh uh yeah." Kohote let out another scream and the wind knocked the Hokage off her feet again.

"Lady Tsunade!" a woman who just walked into the cell ran over to her with a pig in her arms. "I'M FINE!" she yelled and sat up glaring at Kohote. "What the hell is she doing?!" Tsunade yelled. "My Lady, is an angel. If you knew anything of her you would know that she is one of the few who can control a part of the weather. And hers is the wind. It's like a kekeygenki." the woman said. "Thanks Shazune." Tsunade got up and walked over to Kohote. "You attacked me." Tsunade stated "You broke my wing! And because of that I wasn't able to control the wind!" she cried in pain.

Tsunade sighed and kneeled down next to Kohote. "Let me see." she mumbled, staring at her face. She didn't move her eyes but tried to move her wing but wasn't able to, Tsunade grabbed it gently and her hands started to glow. Kohote went quiet, biting her bottom lip as the Hokage healed her wing. "There…" she said watching Kohote turn back to her human form.

Kohote wiped her tear stained cheeks. "Do you want the locations or not?" she said quietly. Tsunade smiled and held out her hand, Kohote shook it. "I would love to hear them, let go to my office and talk." she said walking out of the room and towards the Hokage's place.

* * *

Kohote: Why are you makeing me do this? *ish crying*

Me:...*hits Kohote* Shutup, you know what you are doing. R&R Please.


	5. Too much information

**Me: Ummm uh yeah...Chapter five... if you got this far in my story then you know what is happing and who i own and who i dont own...**

**Kohote: Help me! she is mean to me!**

**Me: No! Bad back in your crate!**

* * *

Angel

**Chapter 5**

**Too much information**

Kohote stood silently as the Hokage sat at her desk waiting. _Where are we not at… none of our bases are at…_ Kohote looked up and Tsunade held her breath, "The location to the closest Akatsuki base is, near the waterfall village." _I hope not…_ Tsunade held back a smile, "Ok then. Thank you ." Kohote bowed a little. "But I still don't trust you." the lady, Shazune, who was standing next to Tsunade starred at her.

"Lady Tsunade!? What do you mean you don't trust her?!" Kohote nodded, "Understood." "I want you to stay in the village until I can trust you. Meanwhile you will be under constant supervision." Shazune looked up at the calm Kohote, _Something is wrong…usually a normal person would fight against it. _"I understand Lady Hokage, you cant trust anyone who has been with the Akatsuki." Kohote smiled, "I wont take any of this the wrong way, you are only doing you job."

Tsunade closed her eyes and nodded silently. "It's good you are taking this a good way. I shall give you a apartment to live in, and remember you will be watched and everything will be reported back to me." She opened her eyes and starred at Kohote. "Mess up once and the AMBU will be on your tail." Kohote was silent. _This is going to be hard…_ she thought.

"Is there anything you might want to tell me?" Kohote looked up and nodded a little. "I am a jinkuriki." she smiled. Shazune gasped. "So, you are part of the Akatsuki, and you have a demon. How are you able to hide it from them?" "Oh they know. They just don't want to mess with me." she laughed nervously.

"So your saying that you have a demon and you have been with the Akatsuki for a long time and they haven't even tried to steal it from you!?" Shazune yelled. Kohote tilted her head thinking, "I guess you could say that." "Lady Tsunade!" Tsunade watched Kohote closely, "Are you trying to say that you are-" "Most of the Akatsuki are afraid to get on my nerves and if they hurt me, then my brother would kill them." Tsunade took in a breath. "And your brother is?" she said trying to stay calm.

"Hidan." she smiled. Tsunade stood up and slammed her hands on the desk, "Your brother is an Akatsuki member and you are spying on them?!" she yelled glaring at Kohote now. "Um uh, yeah pretty much." "This makes me trust you less." she sat back down. Kohote closed her eyes and sighed, _Too much information… _

Kohote: ooooooooooohhhhhh i get it now...

Me: Yesssssssssssssssssss.....

R&R Please

* * *


	6. Night on the town

**Me:... eh i only own Kohote...

* * *

**

Angel

**Chapter 6**

**Night on the town**

Kohote stood in front of her new house she sighed and opened the door looking back at the three AMBU who were escorting her. "How long are you guys just going to stand there? It is my house for now. Come on in." she smiled and held the door open more. One took a step back, "We are sorry , we are not really allowed to interact with you." Kohote blinked, thinking, "Oh…Ok then…" she said sadly. Then closed the door.

She took off her cloak and plopped it down near the door and looked around. There was a TV, a few book shelf's, a table, a couch and a fully stocked fridge. She smiled. Then went into the bedroom. There was a nice queen sized bed with two nightstands and a lamp on one of them, also a dresser.

"I like this house. Better then the base." she mumbled going and sitting down on the couch. Her stomach grumbled, "Well I don't really feel like cooking…Might as well go out." she got up and thought for a second. "Ok, I better change. I don't think I want to go out looking like this. Maybe I can take a shower…?"

She walked to the bedroom and looked in the dresser, "Nice, it even comes with cloths." she picked out some black shorts and a dark purple T-shirt. She went into the bathroom and set down the cloths on the counter. Then turned on the shower and waited for it to get colder before taking off her cloths. She jumped into the shower and smiled as the cold water ran over her skin.

After a few minutes of cleaning up, she turned off the water and reached for a towel. She picked it up and started to dry herself off. Then got into her cloths. She opened the door to the bathroom and put the towel on the floor near the bed. _Maybe I can run into this Naruto kid…._ she thought and opened her door.

She stepped outside and looked around, _Wow there is a lot of people here…_ she started walking not really knowing or caring were she was going. "NO NARUTO!" "But Sakura-chan!!!!! Please?" _Well this is going to be easy…_she walked into a noodle shop after looking at the two fighting. _So the one in the orange is…Uzumaki Naruto? The girl must be Sakura Sasori was telling me about…_ "Hello. What can I get you?" the man asked as she sat down.

She smiled up at him, "Oh um, I'll take anything really. Your pick." the man nodded and smiled back. "You must be new here." Kohote nodded, "Well maybe I can get my best customer to show you around town he should be coming in here soon." he started to make some ramen while he was talking. "I'm here and I'm ready for the best ramen ever!"

To her luck…Naruto walks in. _Fuck…_ he sat down next to her and looked at her "Hi! Are you new here?" he said Kohote jumped and looked over at him, "I uhhh, yeah kinda." he gave her a big grin. "Well you were smart to come in here to eat! It's the best place for ramen ever!" the man turned around with two bowls in his hand, "Hey Naruto. I see you met her. We were just talking about you." he set down the food and smiled at them Kohote got a big grin and took some chopsticks.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What's yours?" he asked also getting chopsticks but not waiting to dig in. Kohote took a bit of food then gulped it down. Naruto starred at her some ramen hanging from his mouth. "Whoa…you eat fast…" he said.

She smiled, "Well I guess I can take that as a complement. My name is Yamiki Kohote. Oh that was good can I have another one?" Naruto continued to stare, "That was my biggest bowl? You want another one?" she nodded smiling big. "You know you are the first girl I met who doesn't care about her figure." Naruto started to slurp down his ramen again.

Kohote laughed. "Yeah I have been tolled that." she got another bowl and ate it quickly again. "Hey Naruto at this rate she is going to beat your record!" the man at the counter laughed. "You have a record?" she looked at him. Naruto grinned again, "Yep. Five of these before throwing up." she smiled.

"Hmmmmm… how about this. If I beat you record…then you have to…pay both meals…if I don't then I pay for both meals." Naruto thought for a second and looked at her stomach, then held out his hand. "Deal!" she shook it. "Three more bowls!" she smiled, one bowl was set on the counter and she ate it quickly, the same with the next two. "That's five and I haven't thrown up yet. One more to go." the last one was set on the table before her and she starred at it for a few seconds.

"Well? Are you going to eat it or are you going to forfeit?" Naruto teased. She smiled and picked up her chopsticks. Then ate it but slowly. When she was done she set her chopsticks down and looked at the shocked Naruto. She laughed.

"Pay up!" Naruto sighed "A deal is a deal…" he took out a frog shaped purse and paid the bill. "Awwwww man, that was all my money." Naruto complained as they left the shop together. "Hey that's what you get for betting against me. I never lose." _Best night on the town…_

Me: Sooooo do you liiiiiiike him?????

Kohote: Nooooooooooo!!!!!

Me; *laughes* well we will see about that!

R&R Please

* * *


	7. Do you love me?

**Angel**

**Chapter 7**

Do you love me?

"So Kohote-chan where are you from?" Naruto asked as she closed her door. It had been a few days that she had been in the Leaf Village and well Naruto liked her. A lot. "I ummmmm…" Kohote thought for a second, "Well I'm not really from anywhere. I wander here and there." Naruto was quiet and watched as her face saddened. _Oh lord Jashin I hate lying…_ she thought.

Naruto looked up at the sky as they started to walk, "Well have you lived in a village before? You know, that you could call your own?" he asked both his hands behind his head. He was acting as if he was board but was extremely interested in wanting to know her story. "Yeah…I guess you could say that…but I don't like to talk about it…" she said looking down. "Oh you can talk about it with me!" he grinned at her only making her laugh a little. "You know I like your smile." Naruto stated. _Dei!_ she suddenly thought. She held back tears.

Naruto stopped her, "Hey are you ok?" he asked standing in front of her. She nodded and bit her lip. "Yeah…I'm fine…it's nothing…" Naruto starred at her, then looked away. "You know if you need to talk to someone, I'm all ears." he said looking back at her. She stopped not able to hold in her tears anymore.

He then hugged her and she cried on his shoulder, "Naruto I-I I cant take it anymore!" she shook her head. He was still hugging her. "Do you want to go back to your place?" he asked, she nodded. He put his arm around her shoulder and led her back to her house. Once they were in he walked her to the couch sitting down on it.

"I cant take it. I have lost too much." she mumbled as she cried. Naruto was quiet waiting. "When you said you liked my smile it reminded me too much of my boyfriend." Naruto felt like something hit him hard. "Oh you have a boyfriend…?" he asked. She shook her head.

"He's dead." she stared to cry harder. He tried not to smile. "It's just too much for me. I mean its been so long but I hate seeing people die in front of me." she shook her head. "I couldn't help him…he…he…" Naruto smoothed out her hair in a calming jester. "You remind me so much of him though. Same color hair, same eyes." Naruto looked down at her and waited for her to calm down. "Kohote-chan I know I only met you but…will you go out with me?" he asked _Oh! I'm so stupid!_ he thought.

She went quiet. _Dei, I'm sorry. _"…Yes…" she leaned up and kissed him softly. Naruto was shocked. "Y-you will?" she nodded and closed he eyes tiredly. "Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked. He smiled and nodded.

She cuddled up into him "Thank you. This house scares me." she said and started to fall asleep. Naruto looked over at the window, and thought he saw an AMBU black ops. He watched it for a few seconds then gave up. He picked up Kohote and brought her to the bedroom and laid down with her under the blankets. "Naruto…?" he moved and saw that she was starring up at him. "Hmmmmm?" she blinked thinking. "Do you love me?" she asked. He was quiet. "Yes…I love you Kohote. Now sleep." she smiled and fell asleep in his arms while he lay awake watching her.


	8. Tijutsu

**Me: I don't get it. and i even wrote it...**

**Kohote:...I am not that nice...i should have killed him...**

**Me:But you can't Kill...**

**Kohote: I hate you...**

* * *

Angel

**Chapter 8**

Tijutsu

Kohote opened her eyes and looked over at Naruto, silently. _Hmmmm, looks like he trusts me._ she smiled and moved out of bed. Naruto only rolled over and continued sleeping. She laughed a little then went into the kitchen to make some ramen.

Once the smell got into the bedroom Naruto woke up and ran out. "Ramen!!!!!!!" Kohote laughed, not able to hold it in. "Well a good morning to you too." she set down a bowl of ramen and got some cereal for herself. Naruto started to eat quickly and Kohote just leaned on the counter eating her cereal normally.

"Hey, Kohote-chan. I want you too meet my friends!" he looked up at her a noodle hanging from his mouth. She smiled and put her bowl away. "Really? I would love too meet them. When can we?" she smiled at him. "Well…ummmmm how about now?" "I'll have to change first but ok."

Kohote went back too her room and changed into her usual outfit. Shorts and a T-shirt, _I miss my cloak… _She sighed then walked back into the kitchen and waited for Naruto to finish with his ramen. Then walked outside with him, not caring to lock up knowing that the AMBU had to search her house again.

Naruto was on babbling about his friends and who they should meet first when all of a sudden a man popped up out of nowhere. "Hey ero Sanin. What are you doing here?" Naruto said putting her arms behind his head. "Will you stop calling me that." he looked over at Kohote. "And my who is this pretty young thing?" he said grabbing her hand. She sweat dropped.

"Uhhhhhhhh?" "Oh you must tell me your name!" Naruto sighed. "My name is Yamiki Kohote." she starred at him. "Sorry about him Kohote." "Your, Yamiki Kohote?" Naruto looked up at him. She nodded.

"What's your name? Or am I supposed to call you ero Sanin?" Naruto laughed. "Nice one!" the guy starred at her for a few seconds thinking. "My name is Jariya." he said watching her. She starred back at him.

"Well it's nice to meet you." she nodded her head a little bit to him and Naruto let out a sigh. "Ok you two met, can we go now? Or do you want to flirt with my girlfriend?" Jariya looked over at him. "She is your girlfriend?" He nodded annoyed.

Naruto grabbed Kohote's arm and started to walk, "Ok we will be leavening now, Kohote-chan." Kohote looked back at Jariya and smiled. "I don't like that girl…" he said out loud. "Good…" he looked around swearing that someone talked to him.

"So Naruto who are we seeing?" she asked as Naruto stopped, "Well there is this one person who I want you to meet, his name is Rock Lee. He is really good at Tijutsu." "Really?" Naruto took them to a wide open area, in the middle of the grass was a boy who was wearing all green. "HEY BUSY BROWS!!!!!!" the boy looked over to them, "That's Rock Lee?" she asked as they walked over too him.

"Hey Naruto. What are you doing today? Who is this?" he looked at Kohote. She smiled at him. "Hello, you must be Lee. I'm Yamiki Kohote." she bowed a little. He bowed back. "It's nice to meet you." Naruto beamed again, "So I heard you were good with Tijutsu?" she asked smiling.

"Yes, it is the only thing I can do." he gave he a thumbs up. "Well, I do Tijutsu too. I'm not that good but…" Naruto started to jump up and down, "Oooooooo!!!! You two should fight too see who Is better!" Kohote shook her head. "Oh no, I couldn't." Lee nodded his head. "I agree with Naruto, I haven't seen you fight before. It would be an honor to fight you." Kohote sighed, "Ok then, but don't hold back."

Naruto moved away from both of them as they bowed, again. Lee got into a stance while Kohote just stood were she was. "I will not hold back." Lee said as he ran towards her. She smiled and all of a sudden she disappeared. Lee looked around confused. Kohote reappeared behind him and tripped him.

"I'm must say you are a fast one." he stood up and ran at her again, ready to punch her, she caught it and got kicked in the side, "Ack!" she hit the ground and he tried to kick her again but she rolled out of the way. Lee did a slide and kicked her in a way so she flew up in the air. Then he was under her, he took his arms. She twisted in the air so she was able to kick him away from her. They both landed on the ground, Kohote landed on her feet while Lee hit the ground.

"Ok…you win…" he mumbled and stood up. "Yay! Go Kohote-chan!" Naruto yelled. There was a clapping, "Way to go Lee," they both turned around and say another man standing there, dressed in all green just like Lee. "Guy-sensei?" he said surprised. Kohote blinked.

The guy walked over too Kohote, "You too, ." he put an hand on he shoulder, "You have the bright spirit of youth." she twitched. Naruto ran over to them, "You were awesome Kohote-chan! Busy brow sensei? What are you doing here?" "Well I heard a fight going on and I thought I should see who it was. And to my surprise it was Lee and, here."

"Hey, sensei? How do you know Kohote?" Guy looked over at Naruto confused. "You don't know do you?" he asked, Kohote bit her lip. Naruto looked at Kohote, "Know what?" "This girl is one of the few to ever beet me in a fight." she let out her breath, "I did? When?" "Well I can't really remember when, but I never forget a face." he smiled at he and gave her a thumbs up. "Um ok then…"

* * *

Kohote: I dont care what you say. he creeps me out!

Me:...yeahhhh...R&R ppl


	9. Back Stabbed

**Angel**

**Chapter 9**

Back stabbed 

It's been about two months of Kohote being at Konoha, and well she liked it, but she missed her brother, but mostly missed Deidara. She walked into the living room, thinking. "Hey Naruto, do you wanna see an awesome place?" Naruto turned from the T.V to look at her. "Were is it?" he asked, she smiled. "Well since I travel a lot I know a lot beautiful places, and I was wondering if you would like to go see one?"

Naruto turned off the T.V, "Yeah sure." he beamed at her again. "Nice. Come one lets go." she opened the door and waited for him to come. "So were is this place?" Naruto asked as they walked out of the village. "Eh, that's a secret, but I do know you will die for it." she smiled again.

"Well how far is it?" she thought for a second, "Umm we are almost there. Just a few more miles."

Back at the Akatsuki base

"Deidara-Sampii!!!!" Tobi yelled looking up in a tree, "What is it Tobi?!" Deidara yelled from up in the tree. "Zetsu-san says he smells Kohote-chan, coming!" Deidara grinned and jumped down from the tree, "Can he smell anyone else?" Tobi nodded, "Yep, just one person. The Nine-tailed-fox!" Deidara nodded a little _I knew she could do it…_ "Thank you Tobi. You can go get a cookie." Tobi squealed and ran inside.

Back with Kohote and Naruto

"Are we almost there?" Naruto asked for about the fifteenth time. "Yes Naruto. We are almost there." the ran into a clearing, Naruto looked around. "Hey Kohote-chan. I think I have been here before." he looked back and saw that Kohote wasn't there. She sat in the tree now watching him freak out.

A hand came over and covered her mouth. She noticed it instantly, mostly because the hand had a mouth. "Hey Dei. I missed you." "KOHOTE-CHAN!!! WHERE ARE YOU?! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!!!!" Naruto yelled.

Deidara chuckled, "That's the jinkuriki?" Kohote smiled and nodded. "God it sucked trying to get his trust." she sighed. "Come on let's get him to the base." she said and pulled on her cloak only to be stopped by Deidara. "Wait. Lets have some fun with him first." he said. She smirked.

Kohote let out a scream, "Naruto! Help!" Deidara came out with Kohote, he held a kunai to her neck. "Kohote!" Deidara pushed the kunai into her neck a little and she cried out. "Don't come any closer!" he yelled and smirked. "N-Naruto…"

"Akatsuki!" Naruto yelled. "Are you ready Dei?" she whispered. He nodded, and she kicked him. "ACK!" he let go of him and ran to Naruto. He hugged her, "Are you ok?" he asked.

She nodded, and pulled out a Kunai, "Yes Naruto, I'm fine." she stabbed him in the back, he let out a yell of pain. "Are you?" Deidara laughed and stood up. "Ahhh, that was nice." he hugged Kohote and she looked down at Naruto with slight guilt in her face. He winced as he tried to stand up. "Don't even try, she always hit's the spine, un."

"Kohote? Wha…what are you doing?" he asked looking up at her. "I thought you loved me?" Deidara laughed at that, "Awwwww kid I feel bad for you, un. This girl is part of the Akatsuki. And _my_ girlfriend, un." he moved and kissed her cheek. She smiled a little. Naruto growled, "Come on let's go. You can bring him." Deidara picked up Naruto and started to walk, Kohote followed him. Naruto Glared at Kohote and she looked away.


	10. Sorry

**Kohote: She only owns me...

* * *

**

Angel

**Chapter 10**

Sorry

"Good job Kohote. We thought you left for good, you were gone so long." Kiena patted her on the back. "And you even got Naruto here without a fight." Kohote rolled her eyes. "You do know that his friends will come and try to get him back, right?" she mocked and went to her room.

Kiena rolled her eyes and sat on the couch…………BOOM!!!!!!…….. "Aw fuck I forgot about that trap I set…." she starred at the T.V that had blown up. Kohote laughed from her room, "NOT FUNNY!!!!" Kiena yelled, "You so deserved that!" she yelled back. Kohote stretched out her arms and plopped down on the bed tiredly.

Suddenly there was a scream that rang out through the base. _What was that? _she thought and stood up following the screams to the dungeon, she saw Naruto on the ground bleeding, Pein stood above him. She gasped her eyes suddenly filling with tears, "Leader-sama!?" she said, he turned to her. "Oh Kohote, just in time, I was going to call you down here." she starred at Naruto sadly, "What are you doing to him?"

Pein chuckled darkly, "Why I'm doing what I please. He is going to die anyway." "But why? What's the point of hurting him?" she starred up at him trying not to show fear. He grabbed her chin and shook it a little, "It's just…fun…come on why don't you try?" he handed her a kunai. She shook her head, "N-no! Leader-san! I-I can't" she started to cry. Pein grabbed her wrist and made her stab the kunai into Naruto's leg, he let out a scream and Kohote started to cry harder, "There, you have done as I tolled you to." she didn't move, he slapped her and she fell to the ground.

"Now how did that feel?" she didn't know what he meant by that. "Kohote, come to my office when you are part of the Akatsuki." she looked over at Naruto sadly, "If you don't want to be part of my organization, you will have your jinkuriki taken out just like him. Since you live forever you would be put through torcher every day, each day different…maybe. Come to me later." Pein walked out and Kohote cried harder.

"I'm sorry Naruto…" she kneeled next to him and he kicked her, she didn't flinch but took the pain, "You bitch. I can't believe you did this to me. I thought you loved me!" Kohote was quiet, Naruto growled and kicked her again. "I guess I deserved that… look Naruto I'm sorry I…I didn't think that they would do that to you. I know they are heartless…but…" he looked away from her. "I'm really sorry…" she cried.

* * *

Kohote: I hate you...

Me: I know. ^~^ R&R ppl.


	11. Refusal

**Since it is so close to X-mas and all of the other holidays i will let anyone who wants me to, put their char in my next story. if you want. you must ask.

* * *

**

**Angel**

**Chapter 11**

Refusal

Kohote stood up. After an hour of sitting down she had thought of her answer to Pein. She walked out without looking at Naruto and walked to her leader's office. She knocked and entered after she was tolled to. "Ah, Kohote it looks like you have something to say." he said and leaned back in his chair.

Kohote nodded her head and looked down. "I refuse to be part of the Akatsuki anymore." she whispered. Pein narrowed his eyes at her. "Hmmm…that's not something I thought you were going to say…" he stood up and walked to her. She looked up trying to show noting.

He sighed and shook his head, "Well then you know what will happen…" he grabbed her neck and lifted her up. "So who will we take the jinkuriki first? You or that Naruto brat?" he thought out loud. She kicked him in an attempt at getting lose, "Well we are going to do it at midnight so you have more time to think about this." he took off her cloak and starred at her stomach, since it was the first time he saw all of her scars. "Well, I guess you have already been through something like this before…" he shrugged and dropped her, she was gasping for breath. "Kakuzu!" he yelled and he came immediately. "Yes lead-" he stopped when he saw Kohote on the ground.

"Take her to the dungeon. I don't care what you do with her. She is not part of us anymore." he continued to stare for a few seconds. "Uh…yes leader-san…" he picked her up and tied her arms behind her back she didn't struggled but closed her eyes and lowered her head. He pushed her a little to make her move and brought her back to the dungeon. He threw her to the floor and slammed the door. Naruto starred at Kohote confused.

"That's what you get for leaving us." he mumbled and left. Kohote twisted so she was on her side, he back facing Naruto. She cried, hard. "Kohote? You…you left the Akatsuki? Why? What would be the pint? It would mean you would die too." Naruto asked and went to her side. "I'm immortal… they can't kill me but they can do much more that kill…" she tried to move away from Naruto.

"Your friends are almost here. You wont get killed. They will save you no matter what." "How do you know this?" she sighed, "I just do…" Naruto took the rope off of her wrists and hugged Kohote sadly. "Look I'm sorry I yelled at you. I should have thought of what you have to go through." she shook her head, "I don't go though anything, I have killed before. It was just…you…" she went quiet, "It's ok. Don't worry about it Kohote-chan…I'll be fine."

She closed her eyes, and tried to stop crying. Naruto just sat there and hugged her, she looked down at his leg, "Naruto? How did your wound heal?" she asked confused. He smiled, "I don't really know. I heal quickly." she closed her eyes again, "I am really sorry about this. But your friends will be here real soon." Naruto watched her confused then there was a loud crash. "Naruto!" someone yelled. "Tolled you…" she pushed away from him.

* * *

Kohote; What happened to me being in the akatsuki?

Me:Shutup or i'll kill you.

Kohote: Ha! you can't kill me! I'm Immortal!

Me: We'll see about that. R&R


	12. Death

**Angel**

**Chapter 12**

Death

"I'm here! Guys!" Naruto went to the cell door and called for his friends. Kohote huddled in the corner sadly. (Me: Heh emo corner. Kohote: Fuck you.) Someone came to the door and kicked it in. "Sakura!" Naruto said happily. "I knew it! She could not be trusted! Naruto what the hell were you thinking?!" he sweatdroped and looked back at Kohote. Sakura growled and went over to her angrily, "You bitch. You tried to kill him." she kicked Kohote but she dogged it and made a hole in the wall.

"Sakura, stop. Don't you see something different with her? She is in here huddled up, crying." he put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. She starred down at her then sighed, "Come one let's go before someone comes." she said and walked away without looking back at Kohote, Naruto looked at her for a few seconds the followed Sakura and the others out of the base.

Pein walked into the cell and growled at Kohote "You just fucking let him go?!" he yelled, there was an explosion and she knew that was Deidara. "Yes. What's the point? I'm not part of the Akatsuki anymore." he said quietly. He picked her up and brought her to a big empty room and dropped her down on the ground hard. She got up quickly and tried to run but he knocked her back down. She let out a plead of help, there was another explosion.

"If your not part of my organization then I don't have to take care of you. Your brother wont help you and nobody in the Akatsuki will be nice to you." Pein said and got in her face, she was trembling. She backed away, he stomped on her leg and there was a loud crack. She screamed out loudly, "Aw did that hurt?" Pein laughed. "Well it's almost midnight…" he pinned her down to the ground, "You know what that means right?" she struggled under him. "Stop let me go!" she screams out loudly hoping someone will here her.

Pein just laughed and took out a scroll he did a few hand signs then put his hands on the scroll and two hands and a head with a scroll in its mouth came out of the smoke. "No! please!" Pein looked over at her and laughed, "Oh come now, your not part of the Akatsuki now so I can do what I please with you…unless you change your mind… do you?" she went quiet and shook her head. He sighed and took out some chains and tied her to the ground so she couldn't get away. He put some seals on them to make sure she couldn't get away. "Leader-san. He got away." Konon walked into the room and didn't even bother to look at Kohote.

Pein nodded, _Everyone. We will be taking a biju out of a jinkuriki. If anyone objects I will not hesitate to hurt you. _he said telepathically to the rest of the Akatsuki. "Last chance." she growled and tried to get away. Konon went up onto one of the fingers and Pein followed her. Some of the Akatsuki appeared as holograms.

"_Kohote? I thought she was one of us?" _Zetsu's white said asked. **"Eh who cares, maybe we can eat her." **his dark side said. "Shutup." Pein said watching Kohote. Kisame and kiena appeared next as holograms. "Kohote!?" Kiena yelled confused. "What the fuck Leader?!" "She has refused to be part of this organization." he stated.

Deidara walked into the room and went up onto one of the fingers then looked at Kohote sadly. He didn't say anything. The rest of the Akatsuki came and Hidan was the only one who really had an argument but stopped when pain said that he would find a way to kill her. "Ok we are all here. You know what to do." he made a hand sign and they all copied him, the head dropped the scroll it had in its mouth and a white energy went for Kohote, she screamed as the pain hit her as well. The demon started to come out of her mouth and eyes.

Three days later

The white energy finally disappeared and Kohote fell to the ground hard. The Akatsuki relaxed and went away slowly. Pein stood above Kohote quietly. She wasn't breathing. Hidan stood next to Pein. "What is wrong with her?" he asked emotionlessly. Hidan was quiet for a few seconds. "She fucking gave up her immortality." he said and walked away. Pein sighed. "Well, at least I know she will be reborn…" he said then left also.

* * *

Kohote: You killed me! You killed me! How could you!

Me: Oh shutup! you'll be reborn!


End file.
